


Breakfast at Atori

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, spoilers for ryuki ending, takes place after canon end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Shinji just juggling his life at Atori with other things





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a jokecoffee shop AU, who knows what's gonna happen? I hope it's not aw

Shinji’s morning had not been a good one, he'd been told he has bad luck, he ran into a student with his bike, had his bike kicked over by some extra threatening guy in an ugly jacket and finally here was an awkward encounter with some rude dude who looked like all of his fashion was inspired by the matrix  Shinji walked through the doors to the cafe, he needed a lot of energy to work as ‘’hard’’ as the rest of the crew did at the  ORE Journal.  


Shinji asked for a black coffee and got quite rudely informed that “atori” only sold tea, no coffee Shinji tried to think about how he could write his article on the golden crayfish, the problem was that no matter how much of the soggy tea water he drank, his train of thought kept getting derailed by sounds of creaking leather  


It was that damned matrix guy!  Shinji kept thinking about how him for some reason, it was probably how he was so rudely, though Shinji wasn’t mad at him, if it was anyone else he’d probably be irritated for some reason the more irritated he **should** have been, the closer he felt to leather man, honestly the only thing that bugged him was that while he thought about this he swore he could hear a ringing sound.  


It was probably the deafening silence of the cafe, and honestly, he couldn’t see her but he could feel the eyes of the owner on him, Shinji was gonna get up until he heard a loud ringing emitting his phone, he picked up _‘’yo it-’’_

 

_‘’Kido where are you!?’’_ he was cut off by a frustrated Reiko  


A suddenly very embarrassed Shinji replied with _‘’uh, I was just getting some coffee-’’_  


_‘’Tea!’’_ Shinji was cut off once again, this time by Atori’s owner  


_‘’Tea, anyway I’m just-’’_ Shinji was trying desperately to get a word in without being rude

 

_‘’Just get over here Shinji’’_ and with that Reiko hung up

 

Shinji paid and left, after a mouthful from Reiko and a long day of writing his article Shinji was ready for a relaxing night of collapsing onto his futon and sleeping the night away, that would be the perfect night for Shinji, unfortunately, Shinji didn’t get his wish.He walked into his apartment building ready for a relaxing evening, he remembered he’d recorded a documentary on the zyuranger and was in the middle of deciding whether he should watch it that is until he saw the eviction notice taped to his door, he tried to call his landlady but he couldn’t bargain with her and was given a few days to pack everything up

 

Shinji was desperate,  after becoming seemingly a human bag, he headed for his workplace, surely the editor in chief would let him stay at the office, he’d just have to work harder, he’d always be on the lookout for a “scoop”.

  
Staying at work really must have helped, scoops that Shinji could easily write about were popping up left right and center, the golden crayfish always stayed inside Shinji's heart, he even kept a photo of him and the crayfish to remind himself of the good work.  


Whatever was going Shinji’s way came crashing down like shards of a mirror after a steel plated rhino crashed into it, his editor was kicking him out, Shinji was pissed and tried to argue with his boss spitting out lines like “ but what about the golden crayfish? Everyone loved the golden crayfish story” and “ boss where am I supposed to go?”

 

The editor in chief responded in two ways every time, he either put his hand in literally any area of the office and put his hand which would then be full of fire extinguishing foam (which was now covering the whole office because of Shinji apparently having a nightmare about fire) and slowly pulling his hand up while looking Shinji directly in the eyes.

 

His other method of arguing was pulling out two papers, the first being a copy of last month's office bills and the second being this month’s, he would get the entire ORE Journal crew around and make a point of pointing out the difference in the water bill, electricity bill  among other things, Shinji slumped around the office gathering all his stuff.

 

At the end of the day, the editor in chief put his arms on Shinji’s shoulders and attempted to cheer him up with a speech “Shinji , you’re a good worker, you seem to enjoy working , even if your writing style is a bit childish for a newspaper” Shinji grinned at this but was cut off by his bosses foam covered hand prompting to let him finish “also I’ll be docking your pay this month to pay for all the damage you caused!”  

 

With a loud “ _eh_!” from Shinji  and a strong shove from the editor in chief Shinji and all of his possessions were out of the door, Shinji needed to find somewhere where he could think without being disrupted,  his mind even while at work never seemed to leave that tea shop, it had a homely vibe to it,  

 

Now that he was there and not in a rush for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling of happiness, and for some reason sadness, he could swear he’d only ever been there once but he felt like  he had all sorts of memories, these feelings drove him to the shop, that and a sign which was offering a job and a room.

 

Shinji walked into the cafe expecting the penetrating glare of the owner but to his shock on terror he saw the leather dude again but the sight of him alone wasn’t terrifying, it was the **lack** of leather, he was practically unrecognizable, wearing an apron and with dishes in his hand Shinji stood mouth agape, he almost dropped all his bags, he just stood there staring and the now de-leathered man  


Shinji was snapped out of his leather bound confusion by the sheared sheep of a man saying ‘’ _hey, what’re you staring at, you gonna order something?’’_

 

Realizing he had to say something Shinji replied with a kinda awkward ‘’ _ah, I wanna speak to the owner about the open position’’_

 

This lead to a glare from the man and after a few second he called up albeit begrudgingly ‘’ _Kanzki it’s for you’’_ suddenly there was a pattering from the stairs  


The owner started yelling at him while coming down the stairs ‘ _’how did you ever get a girlfriend when you act like this all the time Ren!? I hope she’s not like that’_ ’ ren just glared at her, she turned toward Shinji _‘’I can tell that you’re here for the room and the job’’_

 

Shinji was replied _‘’oh, how’d you know’’_ he was clearly astonished

 

The older woman gave a half stern look and said fiercely _‘’My name is_ **_Sanako Kanzaki_ ** _intuition is never wrong! Anyway I think you’ll be a great fit here, you’re hired, I hope you don’t mind sharing with Ren hopefully you’ll rub off on him’’_

 

Shinji’s mouth must’ve been on the ground, he couldn’t even hide the astonishment in his voice from himself _‘’Eh! Really!? Thank you, Ms. Kanzaki’’_

Kanzaki turned to Ren _‘’help him with his bags down to your room’’_  


Ren went back to being miserable with his dishes and responded with what seemed to his default tone _‘’do it yourself, I didn’t hire him’’_  


Shinji just looked at him confused about he could feel friendly vibes from this obnoxious guy he decided he was gonna try to approach him as a pal anyway, so he just looked at Kanzaki and said _‘’ah don’t worry about it Ms. Kanzaki, I’m sure Ren’s busy!’’_

 

To Shinji's utter shock Ren actually stopped what he was doing for a second, he didn’t look in Shinji's direction he just asked _‘’What’s your name’’_

 

Shinji felt like he was making a breakthrough but he felt kinda embarrassed so he sheepishly responded with _‘’Ah my names  my names Shinji Kido sor-’’_

 

Ren cut him off and snapped _‘’We aren’t friends Kido’’_ and with that fairly blunt statement Shinji followed Kanzaki down to the room.

 

His new cafe job started bright and early, after a lot of shenanigans and Kanzaki discovering the curse that was Shinji’s clumsiness Atori was opened but it started off a bit differently than Shinji expected, he thought it would mostly be old people but he never expected the day to start out with bad whistling and a man who honestly didn’t look like he belonged in a tea shop was there

 

He talked to ren instead of Shinji, even though Shinji was clearly serving, Ren even made a snarky remark about how his practicing was annoying and he’d add it to ‘’the list’’ Shinji had no clue what that meant or why he felt connected to it, Shinji listened into Ren’s order to see if he could figure out anything that’d let him one up him

 

The conversation started with the mysterious man going _‘’Yo ren, the usual’’_

 

Ren grunted and then for the first time in the short time Shinji had known him _‘’you wanna play pool later?’’_

 

‘ _’yeah, sounds good, if the boss isn’t busy’’_

 

_‘’Ok’’_

 

_‘’I think he might pop in here in a bit’’_

 

Ren frowned and complained back fine, gorou but I’m having the newbie deal with that pompous ass’’

 

The guy ‘’Gorou’’ was clearly irritated by that last comment but he let it slide, and Shinji started thinking about this guy, he thought about how if Ren didn’t like him he couldn’t be that bad of a person, after all, ren seemed pretty far up his own arse, Shinji started to worry however, with how Ren acted and ‘’boss’’ was Ren in a gang or something, once again his train of thought was interrupted by his phone.

 

He picked it up, at this point he would usually introduce himself but he couldn’t get a word in before he hears the editor in chief’s voice chastising him ‘ _’Shinji! You do actually have to come to work on time, having to tell you off all the time is getting bad for my health’’_

 

Shinji realised he had been so caught up with moving in and listening in to gorou  that he hadn’t told Kanzaki about his regular job! He’d have to do that now and he practically shouted _‘’I’ll be there in a minute!’’_ , he handed the work apron to Kanzaki and told her that he’d explain later, that wasn’t a good enough answer for Kanzaki, they agreed they’d work out schedules and rent fees when he returned

 

When he eventually got to work he realised why today was such a rush, him and Reiko had an exclusive interview with the ‘’legendary super lawyer kitaoka’’ Shinji was excited, this was gonna be one of his better works where he could prove himself, both to Kanzaki and to Reiko, all he had to do was not mess things up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I've been pretty busy recently

Reiko and Shinji ended up pulling up to a house not a firm like Shinji expected, though the house was so large and nice that it could have been a small office, honestly just thinking about how much the house must cost sent a shiver up Shinji’s spine.

 

Reiko rang the doorbell, it took a while for it to open, Shinji couldn’t help but feel his wallet shrivel in his pocket as he realised this was because the house was so big that it’d take a while to reach the door, after what seemed like years on Shinji the door opened and with surprise, it was Gorou from earlier.

 

Gorou didn’t change his usual expression, but after he got past the shock Shinji was pretty happy, he thought the interview would be easier even if he did think ‘’Gorou Kitaoka’’ was a pretty unusual name, Shinji realised that he was just staring at Gorou instead of walking in like Reiko had already done.

 

Shinji tried to put the awful second impression aside  _ ‘’Hey Gorou! It’s great to see you, I didn’t know you could afford a nice place like this’’ _

 

Gorou just stared at him, Shinji was going to say something to try and break the seemingly unbreakable ice until he heard another voice, Shinji almost thought he recognised the voice, he felt the same way he felt towards ren, close even though he felt like he should be irritated.

 

The voice that caused all this and for some reason that damn ringing sound, said rather smugly ‘’ _ ah Gorou-chan, I see you’ve let them in now can you make some dinner’’ _ as soon as he heard this Shinji shattered like a window after being hit with a hammer.

 

Shinji turned towards Gorou and sheepishly let out  _ ‘’yo-you’re not Kitaoka are you’’  _ Gorou looked directly into Shinji’s eyes and shook his head, he then started walking to another room in the oversized luxury house while badly whistling to himself.

 

Shinji’s first experience had already made him worry if this was really going to be his big scoop, he snapped out of it when he heard an extremely frustrated ‘’ _ KIDO!’’ _ come from down the room, Shinji quickly gathered himself and started to quickly run through the house, as he ran he tripped over a rather ugly green piece of modern art.

 

The art piece was kinda like if someone took a bunch of guns and put them in a vaguely bull-like shape, Shinji noticed as he kept staring at the gun bull that ringing sound just would not stop, he found himself trying to avoid the chest, luckily for him his ugly gun bull cowardice was interrupted by the voice of the real Kitaoka ‘’ _ Ah, come on let’s get on with this.’’ _

 

The real Kitaoka looked nothing like what Shinji expected, he expected a ‘’legendary super climax lawyer’’ to be a guy with completely grey hair or none at all, not a fairly young man with long hair, but even though the untapped boy band potential look wasn’t what he expected, but he also couldn’t imagine Kitaoka not looking like that.

Kitaoka looked Shinji up and down and went ‘’ _ Ah you must be Shinji, I’ve heard a lot about you from your lovely partner _ ’’ Shinji could feel a smugness coming from his voice, a smugness, so self assured that it made Shinji feel at ease, more importantly, it was a voice that got the interview done quickly with egocentric answers about how he could make anyone innocent. 

 

Shinji practically flew out of Kitaoka’s gaudy giant house, if there’s one thing he didn’t want to do it was suffer the unstoppable wrath of Kanzaki, Shinji entered Atori and was surprised that it was empty, Shinji checked his watch and realised he was listening to the gaping void that was Kitaoka’s mouth when talking about himself,for longer than he thought 

 

He heard Kanzaki’s voice from inside kitchen ‘’ _ Shinji, come on, let’s get this over and done with.’’ _

 

Shinji walked towards the counter, he saw a few pictures of kids, he thought they were pretty cute, he nervously looked at Kanzaki and offered the flimsy business opportunity to her ‘’ _ Ah, Ms Kanzaki, I was kinda hoping that I could just room downstairs if I worked for free.’’ _

 

Kanzaki seemed to look at the room even though there was a solid brick wall between it and her  _ ‘’ another full house, eh? It has been  a while.’’ _

 

Shinji’s thought about the kids he was about to say something but Kanzaki cut him off.

 

‘’ _ Ok you can start work at around 5, but I’m not giving you that room for free, you can have reduced rental fees but not for free.’’ _

 

Shinji felt like that was fair enough, even if it was a bit of a ripoff if he had to share with the bundle of joy that was ren he agreed, he looked at the pictures of the kids ‘’ _ Ah, you’ve got some really cute grandkids there! I hope we see them they-’’ _

 

_ ‘’GET OUT!’’  _ Shinji was cut off by Kanzaki shouting and Kanzaki’s fists slamming onto the counter. 

 

_ ‘’AH, I didn’t mean to assu-’’ _

 

‘’ _ GET OUT!’’  _ Shinji was promptly being thrust out of the room by Kanzaki's surprising strength, Kanzaki quickly moved around the house and pushed Shinji out of Atori’s doors, then thoroughly slammed them in Shinji’s face.

 

Shinji found his face directly on the floor and right next to Gorou and Ren he heard something from Gorou but all he could make out was ‘’ _ Gotta...reiko...for the boss’’ _ Gorou promptly picked Shinji up off of the ground, looked Shinji dead in the eyes and went ‘’ _ We’re going to the bar, come with us.’’ _

 

The drive was fairly awkward, Shinji was stuck in the back of a car with the bundle of social activity that was Ren while Gorou was focusing on driving, Shinji thought that he should try and lighten the mood ‘’ _ You guys know why Kanzaki kicked me out all I said was that her grandkids-’’ _

Shinji was cut off by Ren ‘’ _ Shinji you idiot’’ _

 

_ ‘’What!? Is there-’’ _

 

_ ‘’They’re dead’’ _

 

The car went silent, Shinji realised what he’d done, he’d essentially barged in, asked to stay for free then dragged up this kind woman's’ memory of her dead grandkid, Shinji could even feel his own reflection in the car window staring and judging him, Shinji just hoped the mood was better in the bar.

 

When the three arrived at the bar Shinji realised it was the type of place he’d usually avoid there was a neon sign in the window that said  _ ‘’The Gazelle _ ’’ when he entered the bar it smelled of alcohol and bad rock music was blaring, Gorou offered to play pool with Shinji.

 

Shinji replied ‘’ _ Ah ok, I know how to play, pass me that stick’’ _ Gorou passed Shinji  _ his _ personal stick with his name carved into it ‘’ _ so I just take this stick and put it in the hole _ ’’ Shinji shoved the pool cue into the hole, he could feel sheer disgust coming from the judging eyes of Gorou.

 

He heard the bartender call out ‘’ _ Am I allowed to serve that guy!?’’ _

 

With Gorou’s plan of poker gone out the window he took Shinji to get some drinks ‘’ _ Sano, one of the boss’ usual and an asashi’’ _ the bartender seemed to put a lot into Shinji's drink, way more than what Shinji could handle but he didn’t want to turn down Gorous’ offer. 

 

With the drink down and the whole night spent complaining to Gorou, Shinji and Ren were dropped off at Atori’s, Shinji was ridiculously drunk and in the middle of telling Ren how he was his best friend he saw Kanzaki. In his drunken state, he finally got to say something that sober Shinji would’ve never had the brass to say.

 

‘’ _ HEY KANZAKI, you’re MY grandma,’’ _ Kanzaki was about to say something but Shinji cut her off ‘’ _ Even if you’re not blood-related, you took me in, IHAD nowhere to go but you gave me this place’’ _ tears were falling down Kanzaki's cheeks she was about to say something but Shinji cut her off again.

 

‘’ _ I was wrong to ask here for free but you’re amazing and I love it here, Ren’s kinda an asshole but we’re close’’ _ Kanzaki heard a choke come from the room, shinji continued ‘’ _ it feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer than like two days you’re great granny’’ _ Shinji gave her a hug, and when he let go he collapsed ungraciously into sleep .

Shinji woke up to his five o'clock alarm, he had the worst headache imaginable but he went upstairs while trying to remember last night, he saw Kanzaki, she gave him a warm smile and said, ‘’ _ my intuition is never wrong, thanks shinji even if it wasn’t for long I got to be a grandma again’’ _ Shinji was really confused but didn’t question it. 

 

Shinji’s phone went off and he got what his next scoop there was apparently a video game death club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made you wait for such a dull chapter, but if you were expecting Kitaoka in this chapter, all I've got to say is soon ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from Shinji's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY this took so long, my life's been pretty hectic for quite a while, sorry

**_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_ ** The alarm clock blared obnoxiously throughout the morning air 

 

‘’ _ Mitsuru GET UP!’’ _

 

Mitsuru would usually reply in a passive aggressive tone, but not this morning, not after the previous work night, he shouted back ‘’ _ I’M GETTING UP IDIOT!’’ _ Mitsuru wiped his eyes, he wasn’t ready for another day of labour, but he had to, he would  _ never _ allow himself to grovel to his dad after kicking him out.

 

He went through his daily routine while thinking about what happened last night, the night that Shinji Kido came to his bar and promptly irritated everyone (admittedly he only remembered Shinji’s name because he was able to scam 2600 yen out of him for being his ‘’ _ new best friend’’ _ and then a separate 600 for being the ‘’ _ best bartender in the world’’)  _  gorou (someone who terrified Mitsuru) was with him and clearly tried to enjoy the night, however when Gorou went to the pachinko machine all Shinji did was quote Changerion.

 

In the shower Mitsuru thought about how Gorou’s boss Kitaoka did this all the time, made Gorou go to the bar with some witness or someone else, then he’d make whoever it was drunk so he could get sensitive case information, Mitsuru didn’t understand how it worked but with a 98% acquittal rate he didn’t want to causeanyY trouble for the ‘’ _ legendary super lawyer’’ _ kitaoka, besides he  _ was _ keeping it all recorded in case he was ever in some kind of legal trouble.

 

It was always Gorou who went up, Kitaoka occasionally showed up to gloat, however usually just Gorou, no one could outdrink Gorou, the only one who got remotely close was his friend ron (?) Mitsuru was never too fond of his Keanu reeves ripoff clothes, they always knocked over drinks that Mitsuyo found  _ himself _ cleaning up, and all this nonsense that Mitsuru had to sit through was usually after a long day of helping people who didn’t even think to tip him park. 

 

Mitsuru was snapped out of his thoughts about his usual clients by toast on the table with a few pathetic looking rashes of bacon, on the opposite side of the table was Satoru, Mitsuru bit into the toast and started to talk ‘’ _ hey Satoru, sorry about yelling this morning’’ _

 

Satoru replied softly ‘’ _ nah it’s no problem, I mean after the professor you’re like, my only friend’’  _

 

Both of them sighed to themselves, they were both in a pretty similar situation, after all Mitsuru  _ wealthier _ friends abandoned him’’ _ yeah, right back at ya loser’’  _

 

‘’ _ We’re getting some pretty good work done at the uni though, even though the ‘’secret team’’ is just me the professor and Nakamura’’ _

 

‘’ _ Y’know can you finally tell me what you do at the nerd club’’ _

_ ‘’You know I’d  _ **_want_ ** _ to Mitsuru bu-’’ _

 

_ ‘’Oh come on, like I said, you’re my only pal, who am I gonna tell’’  _

 

_ ‘’...’’ _

 

_ ‘’Come on’’  _

 

_ ‘’Fine! If you really wanna know’’ _ Satoru looked around, as if he was in some kinda spy movie 

 

_ ‘’I don’t think james bond is gonna burst through the windows to kill you over some university project Satoru’’  _ Mitsuru started to do a godawful impression of the prof ‘’ _ Mitsuru I liked you but cause you shared this I’ll have to kill you,  _ **_BAD BOY!_ ** **’** ’

 

Neither of them found that funny enough to laugh at and instead Satoru finally started to leak some information ‘’ _ alright so y’know how the prof has that memory thing’’ _

 

‘’ _ Yeah y’tell me every day’’ _

 

_ ‘’Well he found some SHOCKER files, specifically those on Kamen Rider’’ _

 

Mitsuru’s jaw hung loose for a moment, and then he began to laugh ‘’ _ AHAHAHAHAAAA! SO YOUR ‘’SECRET PROJECT’’ IS A KAMEN RIDER FANCLUB!?’’ _

 

Satoru glared a smug glare ‘’ _ nah’’  _ he chuckled a smug quick laugh  _ we’ll be able to  _ **_replicate_ ** _ it’’  _

 

Mitsuru laughed even harder then pulled a ridiculous pose (it as a squat with both of his arms outstretched)  _ ‘’so you’re gonna run around the streets as tigerman!? Looking for crimes to stop, or maybe...monsters in the mirror! AHAHA!’’ _

 

Satoru just shrugged and said ‘’eh well if I become a hero like in my dreams I’ll throw in a good word, you can help me get stronger’’ 

 

Mitsuru looked at his watch and ran towards the door ‘’ _ SHIT! I gotta go! See ya tiger man!’’ _ Mitsuru started running towards the bus stop which was about a block away, as he ran he thought about him as a rider ‘’ _ huh, I’d hope I’d be a fashionable hero, like with a fur jacket’’ _ this train of thought would clearly be his fantasies throughout the drab and long work day.


End file.
